Uzumaki ga Kill: The Blue-Eyed Hero and the Golden-Eyed Lioness
by DarkChild316
Summary: Following Night Raid's assassination of General Budo, the Empire sends Syura on an "investigation" into Leone's former home looking to draw out Tatsumi and his teammates. Now a vengeful Leone sets out with her team and Naruto to make Wild Hunt pay for their sins. Naruto/Leone. AU. For Uzumaki ga Kill Anniversary. 75th story celebration. Please F, F, & R.
1. Kill The Coming Storm

Hello again and welcome to the first anniversary of my _Naruto/Akame ga Kill_ trilogy series _**Uzumaki ga Kill**_. And hold onto your seatbelts folks because things are about to get a little wild in this one as Naruto is paired up with the buxom blonde catgirl of Night Raid, Leone.

To make things even more special, this is the 75th story I have posted on this site, so this is a major milestone for me. So, without further ado, ladies and gentlemen… _ **IT'S SHOWTIME!**_

Summary: Still reeling from Night Raid's attack on the palace and the death of General Budo, the Empire strikes back by sending Syura on an "investigation" into Leone's former home in an attempt to lure the lion-hearted assassin and her team into a trap. Now a vengeful Leone and Night Raid team up with Naruto to make Syura and Wild Hunt pay for their sins.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ or _Akame ga Kill_.

Author's Notes: This story takes place after Tatsumi's failed execution and the assassination of General Budo. However, as was the case in my last story, the events leading up to that have been retconned to keep the members of Night Raid alive. Everyone's reasons for being alive are the same as from the previous story, and for the same reasons explained in my first story, the only member of Night Raid that is not alive in this story is Bulat.

Also in this story, Naruto and Konoha have had an alliance with Night Raid that was formed around the end of the 4th War in _Naruto_ canon and around the time Wild Hunt was formed in _Akame ga Kill_ canon. Lastly, as in my previous story, Chelsea is much more adept as a fighter, which again will be a common theme in my stories for reasons I explained in my previous story.

Also, I'd like to take a moment to introduce my new story collaborator _**warrior of six blades**_. Who has been helping me not only with his input on this story, but also has contributed to a couple of scenes in this story as well.

* * *

The sounds of intense sparring could be heard along the trail to Night Raid's hideout. Currently, Mine and Sheele were going all-out in an intense hand-to-hand spar with neither girl showing any intentions of backing down. It had been one week since Night Raid had saved Tatsumi from being executed by General Esdeath, and had assassinated General Budo, and both ladies were fighting with a renewed focus.

"Ei! Toh! Hah!" Mine shouted as she fired off one powerful high kick after another at Sheele, who blocked the kicks before being knocked back. Both girls stared each other down and smirked.

"You're really motivated Mine. I've never seen you like this before." Sheele said.

"The Empire's Strongest is after my boyfriend, of course, I am. I can't let that psycho bitch get her hands on my man." Mine said and Sheele just grinned.

"I guess I better get serious then," Sheele said before she lowered her stance and went on the attack. She lashed out at Mine by whipping her arms in circular motions of attack at Mine before lashing out with an explosive shoulder strike followed by a palm thrust to the chest.

Mine the first set of attacks before nearly getting knocked for a loop by Sheele's shoulder driving into her and then having the air knocked out of her from the palm to her chest. Sheele capitalized on her reeling opponent and caught Mine by the arm and threw her over her shoulder and onto the ground, driving the air out of Mine, yet again and leaving the pink-haired assassin seeing stars.

"Ready to give up Mine?" Sheele asked with a smirk and Mine smirked back.

"As if Sheele," Mine said as she quickly turned the tables by catching Sheele with a low-sweep that took her off her feet. Mine did a quick kip-up and followed up on the now off balance Sheele with a one-two combo to the body followed by a low-kick that left Sheele limping.

Mine, seeing an opening to capitalize, went in for the finish as she looked to deliver a head kick to the now weakened Sheele. Sheele quickly recovered and caught Mine's leg and caught Mine in the chest with an elbow strike, before sending her flying with a left straight punch.

Both girls stood to their feet and were breathing heavily from their intense spar. Sheele and Mine smiled at each other one more time before launching one last attack at each other. Mine went for a roundhouse kick and Sheele countered by going for an elbow strike.

Both strikes connected and sent both ladies flying back before they both hit the ground. Mine and Sheele sat up and locked eyes with each other before at almost the same time they broke out into laughter.

"We just don't know how to hold back do we Sheele?" Mine joked and Sheele chuckled at her best friend.

"Kinda looks that way doesn't it," Sheele said as she turned and helped Mine up just as Najenda, Lubbock, and Susanoo arrived on the training grounds with Tatsumi, Leone, and Akame.

"Nice to see you two taking your training so seriously. I don't think I've ever seen both of you this focused after completing a mission." Najenda commended her subordinates.

"Well, given that this is Tatsumi's safety we're talking about, I guess it's really no surprise to see these two pushing themselves so hard. Hell, we all are after what Esdeath nearly did to him." Lubbock said.

"Hey, someone's gotta watch out for this idiot next time he decides to try and get himself killed playing hero," Mine said with a smile to Tatsumi that the wielder of Incursio returned.

"Thanks for that Mine, but what kind of person would I be if I wasn't trying to look out for my teammates all the time. It's why I have to get stronger if I'm going to protect you all." Tatsumi said.

"We can protect ourselves Tatsumi, the important thing is keeping you safe," Sheele assured him.

"She's right, you're trying to do too much on your own Tatsumi. Eventually, it's going to get you killed, if not worse." Akame said, and although she tried to hide it, Tatsumi could see the concern in her eyes.

"Akame's right. You have a team Tatsumi, you need to learn to rely on us more. I didn't bring you this far for you to risk your life and die here." Leone sternly said to him.

"Leone's right, no offense Tatsumi but we should have never been in that situation in the first place. Why you decided to stay behind and sacrifice yourself like that just, so I could escape with Syura's Teigu is beyond me." Lubbock criticized and Tatsumi was angered at this.

"I was trying to look out for my team!" Tatsumi shouted.

"You could have done that by escaping along with Lubbock when you realized you were outmatched. You could have died Tatsumi, and you would have if not for Mine and Naruto's timely arrival." Najenda said as she chewed Tatsumi out.

"She's right you know." They heard someone say and they turned to see Naruto and Chelsea arrive back from the capitol from scouting the situation with the Empire since General Budo's death.

"Naruto, I see you and Chelsea have made it back from the Capitol," Najenda said and Tatsumi huffed at the blonde sage.

"Great, just the person I wanted to see." Tatsumi sarcastically said before he received a heavy blow to the head, courtesy of an annoyed Naruto.

"Ow, what the hell was that for!" Tatsumi angrily said.

"That was for being a stubborn, thick-headed idiot. Kami, it's like looking into a mirror sometimes." Naruto exasperatedly said.

"Thank you, Naruto. Finally, somebody said it." Chelsea said, looking just as annoyed as Naruto.

"Look Tatsumi, a very wise shinobi once told me: 'However strong you become, never seek to bear everything alone. If you do, failure is certain.' Do you know what he meant by that?"

"It means that no matter how strong you are and no matter how powerful you become, the minute you try to play the hero and bear the weight of everything on your own it only leads to one of two things: a life of loneliness, or an early death," Naruto said and all of Tatsumi's teammates nodded in agreement at Naruto's words.

"Now think about what Naruto just said Tatsumi and ask yourself: If I continue down this path, what happens when I end up getting myself killed. Is the sacrifice really going to be worth it? You'll go out like a hero sure, but what about the ones who care about you."

"How do you think their lives will be affected when you're gone? How long do you think they'll grieve for you after your death? Thinking about what they could have done to save the one they cared for." Chelsea said as tears began running down her face and Mine began crying as well and Tatsumi began feeling awful for making them cry.

"Tatsumi, I just want you to ask yourself a very simple question. Do you think that Sayo and Ieyasu would be happy with what you're doing right now?" Leone seriously said and Tatsumi's eyes went wide as he thought of his two childhood friends deaths.

He remembered the grief he felt over their deaths that haunted him for a long time, how he felt all of the pain and emotions that Chelsea had described. The thought of possibly putting his friends through that same type of heartache cause him to hang his head in shame as tears began falling from his eyes.

"Tatsumi, you okay?" Mine asked before Tatsumi took off running away from the training grounds with tears streaming down his face.

"Tatsumi, wait!" Mine said and she was just about to run after him before a hand on her shoulder stopped her and she looked back to see that it was Leone.

"Let's leave him alone for now Mine. I think he's just recognizing what he's done and he's feeling embarrassed about it. You trying to talk to him right now will only make it worse." Leone wisely said and Mine frowned at Leone before nodding in agreement.

"Well, Tatsumi aside, how is the situation in the Capitol you two?" Najenda asked Chelsea and Naruto and Naruto just laughed.

"Are you kidding me, it's complete chaos. Everyone in the Empire is running around like chickens with their heads cut off since we took out General Budo. They don't know what to do." Naruto grinned.

"It's almost laughable Boss. Now that we've taken out General Budo, the Empire has gone into panic mode. Especially with Naruto being on our side, they're literally running scared." Chelsea laughed while spinning her lollipop.

"Don't get cocky you two. Remember this is Esdeath, Syura, and Honest we're talking about here. For all we know, they could be plotting a counterattack on us as we speak." The ever-astute Akame said.

"I couldn't agree more, we can't afford to relax our guard for one minute or it could cost us our lives." Najenda wisely said.

"I think you worry too much Boss. I mean we've got one of the strongest shinobi in the world on our side. And with General Budo out of commission, what's the worst those guys can do to us at this point?" Leone said as she hugged Naruto's face to her ample chest, causing him to blush and causing Lubbock to look at him with a look of envy.

" _Maybe Leone's right, perhaps we are being a bit too paranoid. With General Budo dead and having someone as powerful as Naruto on our side, what can they really do at this point."_ Najenda asked herself with an assured smile on her face as she took a puff of her cigarette and watched Leone messing with Naruto much to her subordinates amusement.

 _~Meanwhile, back in the Imperial Capitol~_

As Naruto and Chelsea had accurately described, it was complete mayhem in the Capitol. After Tatsumi's failed execution and subsequent escape with the rest of Night Raid, combined with the death of General Budo, and this was more than the corrupt Prime Minister Honest and his equally corrupt son Syura could take.

"Unbelievable, this is unbelievable! Those villains in Night Raid just keep finding ways to ruin things for us! Now Budo's dead, and our Imperial Forces have been significantly weakened!" Honest growled as he angrily gnarled on a giant Argentinian steak while sitting down for a meeting with his son Syura and Esdeath.

"I know father, they're like annoying cockroaches all of them! Every time you think you have one of them killed, more of them just keep popping up! And with that bastard Uzumaki backing them, they're even more of a nuisance than ever!"

"It's just a good thing I was able to have Izou get my damn Teigu back from that green-haired punk." Syura bickered as he looked at Shambhala safely in his hands once again, Izou having recovered it from Lubbock during the scuffle caused by Tatsumi's failed execution.

"I think you both whine too much, particularly for two men with your level of power," Esdeath said as she enjoyed a glass of bloodred wine and listened to the corrupt politician and his equally corrupt son whine like children.

"What would you propose we do to then, Esdeath? You've met with little success yourself in killing them!" Syura demands impatiently with a heavy glare that Esdeath gives only a cold smirk toward.

"Simple, we need to make them fight on OUR terms and before you say it, the execution grounds were not our terms. Too many bodies for them to sneak in as and not enough guards to watch for them properly. No, we need chaos they can't ignore that will smoke at least one of them out of hiding and bring them to the forefront." Esdeath states as Honest chuckles at this.

"If only that were simple, we know nothing that can bring them out except maybe an attack on their members if they were caught scouting or we find their base." Honest said chewing his meat with more force than needed to vent his anger. Esdeath's smirk was still there to both Honest and Syura's confusion, what made her so confident?

"It just so happens Seryu once met our former prisoner Tatsumi in a certain part of town before his capture a while back. We believe this town is connected to him or someone else in Night Raid, especially by how quickly he wanted to get away from Seryu. Esdeath told them with a sadistic smirk, one shared by both the Prime Minister and his son.

"If nothing else, we can at least smoke out Tatsumi again, if not more members of Night Raid. They'll be so busy trying to save the people and Tatsumi from his mistake, they'll have little time to prepare for our ambush in the burning city." Esdeath said making Honest laugh darkly at the thought.

"Father, I think it's time for Wild Hunt and myself to get back to doing our investigations. And what better place to start again than this area of town, what do you think?" Syura evilly grinned and his father nodded in agreement with an evil smile across his lips.

"Yes, my son, clearly this area of town is full of suspicious activity. Which is why I'm sending you and Wild Hunt down there to look into things on my behalf. And should you find any traces of foul activity, I trust that you will act with the appropriate and necessary authority." Honest said in a mock-authoritative voice and he and his son laughed together as they blatantly abused their authority once again.

Meanwhile, Esdeath smiled sadistically at the corrupt politician and his son enjoying their humor while pouring herself another glass of wine as a plan of her own began forming in her head and an evil smirk crossed her lips.

" _Soon, Night Raid will be dead along with Wild Hunt. And Tatsumi, you will be back in my hands once again. And as for you Naruto Uzumaki, you should have stayed out of this war, to begin with. Now you will fall at the feet of the Empire's Strongest."_ Esdeath thought to herself as she drank her wine.

 _~Back at Night Raid's Hideout~_

Tatsumi sat out on the cliff overlooking Night Raid's hideout. He was staring at the graves of his two former childhood friends Sayo and Ieyasu and pondered with a saddened expression on his face how his stupidity had almost cost him his life, all because he had wanted to have a hero complex and do everything on his own.

"You're still out here, guess I shouldn't be surprised." He heard someone say and he looked back to see Naruto looking at him with the same annoyed expression on his face he'd had days ago.

"Coming out here to chew me out again?" Tatsumi bitterly said.

"You don't think you deserve it. You've been out here for the last three days, and you've barely slept or eaten in that time. Mine and Chelsea are worried sick about you." Naruto angrily said as he walked over to Tatsumi, who cringed at hearing that he'd made his friends suffer again.

"Tell them I'll be fine, I just need time to clear my head and get myself together mentally." Tatsumi somberly said.

"Well here, let me help you with that," Naruto growled as he walked up and nailed Tatsumi with a heavy blow to the top of the head before pinning him down on the ground and restraining him, so he could talk to him.

"Now you listen to me. I don't know what's going on in that head of yours, but I know I and all of your teammates are tired of seeing you sulking! Because if you're looking for sympathy, you're not gonna get it!"

"Not from me, not from Mine or Chelsea, or from anyone else! You've made your own bed, now lie in it!" Naruto shouted and Tatsumi hung his head sadly before Naruto sighed and released him.

"Look Tatsumi, believe it or not, I actually understand exactly what you're going through. Remember how I said earlier that it was like looking into a mirror with you, well that's because I've been and done exactly what you're doing to your team." Naruto confessed and Tatsumi raised an eye at this.

"What do you mean?" Tatsumi asked and Naruto looked at him and nodded before sitting next to him and beginning his story.

"Years ago, my teammate Sasuke ran away from our village and became an international criminal. I can't tell you how many people he hurt or how many heinous crimes he committed. He eventually teamed up with one of my sensei's former teammates and declared war on the entire shinobi world."

"When all of my teammates in Konoha discussed what to do with Sasuke, I had already made up my mind, I was going to deal with him on my own and end this war, even if it cost me my own life," Naruto said and Tatsumi was shocked by this.

"But as I told you, a very wise shinobi reminded me that the minute I start thinking I can shoulder the burden of the world alone, I'm almost certainly setting myself up for failure. That was when I realized that for the first time in my life, I had an entire village ready to fight with me, so I didn't have to go it alone anymore."

"The same thing goes for you Tatsumi. You have the best team of trained killers I've ever seen ready to fight by your side. The only thing holding you back is your own stubbornness. As soon as you sit up and realize: 'Hey you know what, maybe it's not all on me. Maybe I don't have to shoulder everything alone. Maybe my friends who have always had my back will fight with me if I just let them.' Then you'll be just fine." Naruto said with a smile and Tatsumi smiled as well as he felt a huge weight had finally been taken off his shoulders.

All of a sudden Naruto felt something incredibly soft hit the back of his neck and head and he looked up to see Leone grinning down at him while smothering her breasts on the back of his head. Naruto blushed heavily before freeing himself from Leone's ample chest (something his godfather and sensei would no doubt be all over him for) and backing away from Leone, while almost backing over the cliff.

"Leone how many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me like that!" Naruto panicked while Tatsumi snickered at seeing Naruto on the receiving end of Leone's teasing.

"And you call yourself a shinobi. Looks like the almighty hero isn't as smart as he looks." Leone teased, and Naruto puffed out his cheeks at having his intelligence insulted and Leone chuckled before hugging him and pressing his face into her chest, causing him to blush once again.

"Leone, what are you doing out here?" Tatsumi asked his cat-like teammate.

"Just thought I'd come out here and see if Naruto was done knocking some sense into you. So, you done moping around feeling sorry for yourself yet?" Leone asked and Tatsumi thought about it for a second and gave Leone his trademark smile and nodded.

"Good, for a minute I thought I was gonna have to come out here and start smacking you around myself." Leone said with a mischievous smirk that made Tatsumi shiver in fear.

"No, I promise I'm good now. No need to do that." Tatsumi frantically said and he nervously sweated as Leone gave him a blank stare before smiling.

"Good, nice to see you've come back to your senses." Leone said and Tatsumi breathed a sigh of relief.

"But I think there are two lovely ladies you should apologize to right about now." Leone grinned evilly and Tatsumi felt a cold chill run up his spine as he sensed someone behind him and he looked back and his face paled to see Mine and Chelsea standing behind him with almost manic smiles on their faces.

"Hello, Tatsumi," Mine said in a falsely sweet voice.

"Nice to see you're back to normal now," Chelsea said in an equally false sweet voice.

Tatsumi nearly had a heart attack at the looks on both girl's faces and decided to make a break for it to spare himself a lot of pain. But as he was about to take off, he was grabbed by Chelsea who pinned his arms behind his back while Mine grabbed his legs and both girls began to carry him away.

"Hey Naruto, thanks for taking care of Tatsumi for us. We'll take things from here." Chelsea said, and Naruto gave Chelsea a thumbs up.

"He's all yours, girls," Naruto said while beginning to snicker along with Leone as they watched Tatsumi being literally carried away by both girls while struggling in fear of what was about to happen to him. Once Tatsumi was out of sight, both Naruto and Leone fell out laughing.

"He is so dead in so many ways." Naruto hollered.

"No kidding he is, or at least he'll wish he was when Mine and Chelsea get through with him." Leone laughed along with him as they high-fived each other.

 _~Hours Later~_

Leone and Naruto were in a rocky area of Night Raid's hideout showing off their respective abilities to one another. Leone had Lionel activated while Naruto had his Eternal Rinnegan active and both were destroying rock formations and boulders in as spectacular a fashion as possible.

Leone picked up a large boulder with one hand before throwing it into the air. She then focused all of her strength as the boulder came falling down towards her, before smashing the boulder into a hail of pebbles with one punch.

"So, what do you think of that Naruto-kun." Leone said, and Naruto chuckled at his mate's impressive strength.

"That was something Leone-chan, no question about it. But wait until you see what I can do." Naruto said as he turned his attention to a giant rock formation. He focused his eyes on his target and extended his hands.

" _ **Shinra Tensei!**_ " Naruto said before he unleashed a massive wave of repulsive force that completely blasted away the rock formation like it had been blown up by dynamite. He then took out his mother's blade and faster than Leone could blink, sliced the remaining rocks into small pebbles leaving the cat-like assassin impressed.

"How was that Leone-chan?" Naruto asked with a proud smile on his face and Leone just chuckled at him before walking over to him and placing a paw on his head and stroking his spiky blonde locks.

"You truly are one-of-a-kind you know that?" Leone said with an endearing smile that Naruto returned.

"Says the woman who can transform into an actual lion." Naruto quipped, and Leone smirked before pulling his face to her chest which caused him to blush madly again.

"Too close, too close!" Naruto panicked, and Leone laughed as she continued smothering his face into her ample bosom while he struggled to get free.

"For someone who's master was supposed to be some huge pervert, you sure are shy when it comes to women. Come on, be a big boy Naruto-kun." Leone teased, and Naruto squirmed in Leone's hold as he struggled to get free until he realized she wasn't about to let him go and just decided to bite the bullet and let her have her way.

Ever since Naruto and Leone had met each other, she had enjoyed messing with him like this to the amusement of her fellow teammates and the ire of Lubbock, who was jealous at Naruto for getting such affectionate attention from Leone.

Pretty soon, what started out as innocent teasing developed into something deeper than Leone could have ever imagined between herself and the blonde sage. She was always careful about letting people get close to her heart in the past, but there was something about Naruto that just drew her to him. In many ways, he was just like Tatsumi.

"You know, with General Budo dead now, it brings us one step closer to getting Honest and his cronies out of power for good." Leone said as she and Naruto sat out in front of the hideout.

"Well, that's good news for me. I hate to see another land being ruled by corruption while my home is free. I intend to be the one to help bring about change to this country just like I did with my own." Naruto said with no absence of conviction and Leone was amazed at the resolve he spoke with.

"It's a shame I have my face on virtually every wanted poster right now Naruto-kun, I really would have liked to take you out for a drink sometime." Leone said, and Naruto placed his hand on hers.

"Don't worry Leone-chan, you will soon. And I'LL be the one buying you that drink." Naruto confidently said, and Leone smiled at him before they noticed Lubbock approaching them.

"Hey Lubbo, what's up? You stalking us now?" Leone teased before she caught the somber look on Lubbock's face. Leone knew the look all too well, it was the look of someone who had been sent to deliver news of the worst kind, the news that someone close to you has died.

"Lubbock, who is it?" Leone said in an almost cold voice and Lubbock looked at her with a pained expression.

"It's not anyone in Night Raid if you're wondering. We're still trying to get a straight answer for you, but we think Wild Hunt may have attacked your old home." Lubbock confessed, and Leone felt her body go numb as anger began welling up inside of her heart.

"What do you mean when you say: 'You're trying to get a straight answer for me, Lubbock?' The Empire knew somehow, they knew about me, they knew about my home? Why else would they do this, you have to know SOMETHING!" Leone angrily ground out as she grabbed Lubbock by the front of his shirt.

"We're doing the best we can Leone…" Lubbock tried to say.

"Well, evidently it's not enough!" Leone snapped at him with tears threatening to form in her eyes. It was at that moment that Najenda appeared with a look of sadness and anger on her face.

"Leone please, let him go," Najenda commanded and Leone looked at her boss before calming down enough to let go of Lubbock and turning her attention to her leader.

"Boss just tell me one thing, how bad is it?" Leone asked, her voice almost hollow at this point and Najenda looked at her cat-like subordinate and sighed.

"Leone, I'd hate to be the one to tell you this, but Wild Hunt raided your old home about a couple of hours ago. We're still not clear as to how they figured out it was your home, but all we do know is this: That entire area is now in ashes, and everyone who lived there has been killed by Wild Hunt." Najenda bluntly stated and Leone felt both chilling pain and overwhelming anger consume her at Najenda's words.

"If Wild Hunt was trying to make this personal, mission accomplished." Leone angrily growled as she prepared to storm off before she was stopped by Naruto. Leone was furious that someone had stepped in her way of trying to gain revenge on Wild Hunt and was about to let Naruto have it.

That is until she saw the cold yet concerned look on the blonde's face and she paused as she saw in his eyes that he was equally as angered as she was. It was all of these emotions that finally got her to stop and calm down before she did something reckless and stupid.

"I can't let you go, Leone, you're too much of a danger to yourself right now," Naruto said and Najenda nodded in agreement.

"Naruto stay with Leone for now. She is not to leave this area until she has gotten her anger under control, then we will discuss what to do with Wild Hunt." Najenda ordered and Naruto nodded in understanding as she and Lubbock left Leone to cool off for the moment.

"Leone, defend yourself," Naruto commanded as his _Eternal Rinnegan_ appeared in his eyes once again and he immediately went into _**Six Paths Sage Mode**_. Leone understood what Naruto was doing and she responded by activating Lionel and staring him down with rage in her eyes.

" _ **Until It Sleeps"**_ _by Metallica begins playing_

"Come, Leone," Naruto said as he blitzed at the lion-themed assassin and Leone charged at the same time. Leone began unleashing a furious combination of slashes at Naruto's neck and chest, but Naruto managed to dodge them all with relative ease. And as he dodged Leone's strikes, he did so while giving her a mocking smirk.

Leone envisioned that it was Syura giving her that smirk and her anger only grew as she ripped up a giant rock and threw it at Naruto, who deflected and destroyed it using Shinra Tensei. Leone, sensing the opening came right in behind the destroyed boulder with claws ready to strike. Only to be caught and thrown back by Naruto with ease as he continued to mockingly smirk at her.

Leone's anger continued to escalate as she envisioned in her mind Syura taunting her over her failure to save her home. Leone responded by punching the ground and creating a large crater in the ground that knocked Naruto off-balance. Leone looked to capitalize and attack Naruto as she quickly got behind him and raised her claws to strike him down.

But just as she prepared to attack, she was quickly intercepted by an unseen assailant. She quickly recovered to see that the attacker was Akame, with her Murasame sheathed so it couldn't kill anyone, but the blunt force could still knock a person out. Akame rushed at Leone and began flanking her from her sides, while Naruto continued his frontal assault on Leone.

Leone tried to regain control of her senses. She knew that Naruto and Akame were doing this to try and help her gain control of her rage, while also helping her to prepare for her battle against Wild Hunt. She had to stay focused if she wanted to survive.

Akame came in with her sheathed Murasame ready to strike. Leone deflected all of Akame's sword swings by catching the flat side of her blade and deflecting it and countered her attacks by trying to attack Akame with her claws. Akame swiftly dodged Leone's attacks and made way for Naruto to attack.

Naruto came charging in with a Rasengan in one hand and a Hiraishin Kunai in another. He threw the kunai as Leone swung at him and flashed above her and looked to land a knockout blow from above, much like his father did to Obito so many years ago.

But Leone, seeing Naruto teleport above her envisioned that it was Syura attacking her, and with eyes full of malice she intercepted Naruto's attack and blasted him in the face with a devastating punch that sent him flying back into the distance.

Akame, sensing the opportunity to attack quickly rushed in at Leone. Leone saw Akame coming and swung her claws at Akame. But the red-eyed assassin leapt over Leone and managed to get behind her in an instant.

"Eliminate," Akame said as she swung her sheathed blade at the back of Leone's head, but was shocked when Leone caught the blade and turned her eyes to her. She then quickly reversed their position and pinned Akame down with a look of mixed anger and sadness in her eyes.

"Leone, it's alright. You don't have to hold back around me." Akame assured her with a smile and Leone looked into the red eyes of her friend, as tears began to fall from her golden pools. She got off of Akame, fell to her knees and just cried. Lamenting the loss of her old home, her friends, and those people she knew that she had held dear to her heart.

As she grieved for her former home, she felt someone come behind her and wrap their arms around her neck. She looked back to see Naruto comforting her with a caring smile on his face, while Akame sat next to her and gave her a close, gentle, yet tight and supportive hug. Both of these things were enough to get Leone to calm down once again as she sat down between Naruto and Akame.

"Leone-chan, believe me when I say I can understand exactly what you're going through," Naruto said, and Leone looked at him skeptically.

"Oh yeah, how's that," Leone asked, and Naruto looked towards the sky in remembrance.

"Remember what I told you about my master who was like a father to me, guess what ended up happening to him," Naruto said, Leone's eyes widened in shock as the realization hit her. Akame was also stunned as she realized what Naruto was getting at.

"Your master was killed, wasn't he?" Leone deduced, and Naruto nodded in confirmation.

"Yup, when I was told he was killed, I blamed Tsunade for his death and spent the entire day mourning his death. Eventually, with encouragement from Iruka-sensei and my good friend Shikamaru, I was able to push aside my pain and focus on getting stronger to confront the man responsible for my master's death." Naruto told her, and Leone and Akame looked at him with eyes full of wonder.

"And what happened when you did confront him, tell me." Leone pressed, and Naruto looked at her and sighed, knowing that it would be best to tell her the full story.

"When I finally confronted Pain, he had destroyed my entire village and was about to kill Tsunade. I immediately jumped in and stopped him, but after a difficult battle killing some of his other bodies, I was pinned down." Naruto begins to explain.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. Other bodies? You mean to tell me he can control bodies like Kurome did to us during our ambush?" Leone asks before seeing Naruto look at the sky with a conflicted expression.

Akame's hand tightens as she thinks of her sister, using the soul of Natala who was Kurome's best friend as one of her puppets... and plans to do the same thing to her too. Kurome has even gone so far as adding their former Dark Squad comrade Kylie to her collection of puppets as of their most recent battle. Naruto and Leone both notice this and place comforting hands on her shoulders, which makes her smile at them gratefully. Before Naruto notices both of them are waiting for him to continue again.

"It's somewhat similar but different. Yes, he controls the bodies of those he killed by using chakra rods he stuck inside them after killing them, but he doesn't imprison their souls like Kurome does with her sword."

"So while it's the same, I would say it's to a lesser degree of wrong than what her Teigu does. Though there is a forbidden ninjitsu that does use the same power her sword does, but that's something I can explain to you all later. I'm getting off track." Naruto explains getting reluctant nods from the young women as they shiver at the implications. His land found out a technique to use the souls of others to do battle for them like Yatsufusa...

"Anyway, I was forced to watch as a close friend jumped in to protect me, only for him to seemingly stab and kill her right in front of my very eyes," Naruto said and Leone and Akame were enraged at hearing this.

"How in the hell did you not want to kill this guy after all of that? If I was in your shoes, after all of that I'd be screaming for vengeance." Leone said in disbelief and Akame couldn't help but share her sentiments.

"I was, the problem is, I became so enraged I lost control of myself and nearly destroyed what was left of my village and everyone left in it," Naruto explained with a regretful tone to match the hurt look on his face that surprised Leone and Akame. It lasted only a second before he smiled in nostalgic happiness again.

"Ultimately, it was the memory of my father and the people I loved that gave me the encouragement to gain control of my hatred long enough to defeat Pain and avenge the lives of the people I had lost."

"What I'm saying is that when you go after Wild Hunt, think about the memory of everyone from your old home that you've ever been close to. And at the same time, think about everyone you have here in Night Raid that's right behind you, supporting you through all of this. That way, when you're taking out all of that rage on Wild Hunt, you'll stay in control and won't allow that hatred to consume you." Naruto said and Akame smiled at his words.

"And just know this, no matter what happens. No matter what you choose to do with the Emperor or with Wild Hunt, I'll always be by your side, no matter what you choose to do." Naruto said, and Leone blushed while looking at Naruto with the same impressed expression she once gave Tatsumi.

"Naruto, I've been meaning to tell you something." Leone said, and Naruto curiously looked at Leone as she approached him and placed her lips to his ear.

"When you let yourself smile, you're really sweet." She said before seductively licking the outer shell of his ear much to Naruto's shock.

"What the...!" Naruto shouted as he nervously backed away from a grinning Leone.

"Hahaha, you can't run away now. I've already marked my territory. Once you finally grow up, you're gonna be all mine baby." Leone laughed and Akame smiled for her friend while secretly wondering what a future between Naruto and Leone would be like.

About an hour later, Night Raid and Naruto were gearing up for their ambush on Syura and Wild Hunt. Mine was checking over Pumpkin and the attachments to her weapon. Lubbock was preparing his Teigu's wires while already planning about a hundred different strategies to trap and kill Wild Hunt.

Sheele was sharpening Extase while thinking about what she was going to do to Wild Hunt herself. Akame was cleaning her sword while mentally preparing herself for the upcoming assault. Tatsumi was out doing a couple of practice swings with Incursio as he prepared himself for what he was going to do to Wild Hunt for what they did to Leone.

Najenda was doing maintenance on her mechanical arm while Susanoo was deep in meditation. Chelsea was watching over Leone in an attempt to be there for her friend, as she could sympathize with the pain of losing everyone close to you. And as for Naruto, he was preparing some _**Fūinjutsu**_ scrolls for storing weapons and explosives with a vengeful look on his face.

" _They won't get out of this one alive, I'll personally see to that."_ Naruto mentally promised as he prepared himself for the assault.

* * *

And that'll do it for Chapter 1. I hope you guys are enjoying the ride so far, and things are only gonna get more interesting in the next chapter when Wild Hunt gets their comeuppance at the hands of Naruto and Night Raid for what they did to Leone's former home.

You may have noticed that callback to the manga with the fight between Mine and Sheele to open up the chapter. And yes, I know that fight was between Mine and Akame, but I decided to go a more creative route and have Sheele be the one to spar with her since Sheele was basically Mine's running mate for most of the story until her death.

As for Tatsumi being reprimanded by his teammates and Naruto for trying to do too much on his own, that was an idea that I had after reading the manga and seeing how Tatsumi always sacrificed himself trying to do everything by himself. And it was the one thing about him that used to frustrate me with him more than anything.

Especially that no one ever called him on it, until it was too late, and he had essentially turned into a dragon. So, that's why I had his teammates stand up and call Tatsumi out on his BS, and then have Naruto literally knock some sense into his thick head by telling him what could happen if he continues down the road he's going down.

As you can see, I also have Tatsumi paired with Mine and Chelsea once again in this story as I did in my last story. I don't know about anyone else, but I just enjoy pairing both girls with Tatsumi for the fun that it allows me to have with those three paired together. And if you think this chapter was the end of the hilarious moments that I have in store for those three, think again.

As for the idea for this story, I originally got the idea from the anime episode 5: "Kill the Empty Dream." As mentioned in the story, the inspiration came from the scene where Tatsumi got separated from Leone patrolling the marketplace and ran into Seryu, before she helped him find his way again.

I liked that scene and wanted to turn it into something where Seryu tipped off the Empire to Leone's home which led to Wild Hunt launching its "investigation" into her home. My story collaborator, _**warrior of six blades**_ liked the idea but suggested that Seryu should only know that she saw Tatsumi in that area of town and that there's no reason why she should know of Leone or how the town is connected to her. I agreed, and the plotline for this story was set.

The scene with Esdeath, Syura, and Honest was co-written myself and warrior, as he thought it would be a great way to play off of Esdeath's sadistic love of conflict and it is also a good way to set up what I have in store for Esdeath and the Jaegers in the next chapter of the story. Oh, and for those of you wondering, yes Bols is still alive along with Run in this story. Both of whom will factor into the next chapter in a big way.

As for the scene with Leone hearing the news of her home being raided by Wild Hunt, I took inspiration for that scene from Sheele's death in the manga. Basically, this is pretty much the same thing as where Tatsumi got pissed after being informed of her death by Mine and was about to take off after Seryu until Bulat stopped him and told him to go and help Akame fix dinner while Mine recuperated.

The only differences are that it's Lubbock breaking the news to Leone instead of Mine and it's Naruto stopping Leone from going off on her own before he and Akame help her vent her anger at Wild Hunt by sparring with her. Which also helps her to prepare for the upcoming battle she has ahead of her.

As for the song choice of Metallica's _"Until It Sleeps,"_ I choose that song for two reasons. One because I think it's one of Metallica's more underrated songs that doesn't get as much recognition as it should. And two, I mostly used it to symbolize the internal pain and loss that Leone was going through and the difficulty she was having in coping with it.

By the way, that song should serve as a major spoiler for the musical selection in the next set of chapters moving forward. As this story's music will be provided by the "Big Four of Thrash Metal" (Anthrax, Megadeth, Metallica, Slayer). Oh yes, ladies and gentlemen, it's about to get heavy in the next couple of chapters, so get ready.

In fact, since I'm in such a giving spirit this holiday season, I'll let you guys decide which songs I use this time around for my scenes in this next chapter. So here's what I have planned for chapter two.

In the first scene of chapter two, Wild Hunt will be getting their much-deserved comeuppance from Night Raid and Naruto. I wanted a Metallica song to symbolize the merciless hostility that Night Raid feels towards Wild Hunt. So Metallica fans, should I go with "Seek & Destroy", _"Sad But True"_ , or _"Battery"_.

In the next scene, Naruto will face off against the Jaegers single-handedly. Now for this scene, I wanted a Megadeth song to symbolize the Empire's corrupt hold over the Jaeger's lives. So Megadeth fans, should I go with _"Symphony of Destruction"_ , or _"Dystopia"_.

As for the final scene, It's going to be Naruto squaring off with Esdeath. Now for this one, I wanted a Slayer song to symbolize the day of reckoning for either Esdeath or Naruto (hmm, wonder which one wins that fight). So Slayer fans, should I go with either _"Hell Awaits"_ or _"Seasons in the Abyss"_.

Think about those choices and leave a comment in the comments section on which songs you want me to use in the next chapter. As for my Anthrax fans out there, fear not my friends. I have a special treat planned for you in the final chapter of this epic tale, so just be patient for now.

So, until next time, tell me what you thought about this one in the comments and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review. I'm DarkChild316, and I'll see you soon.

 _ **OH IT'S TRUE, IT'S DAMN TRUE!**_


	2. Kill Your Vengeance: Part I

WELCOME BACK EVERYBODY! We're about to get into some real action in this chapter as Naruto and Night Raid prepare for their ambush on Syura and Wild Hunt to avenge Leone's home. And with all that Syura and Esdeath have done and what we've seen from them with what they did to Leone's home and her friends, do we even have to ask ourselves what she and Night Raid are going to do to Wild Hunt and the Empire in this chapter.

One thing is for certain, there will be blood and it ain't gonna be Night Raid's. And there's gonna be hell to pay for Syura and Esdeath and company. All of this and plenty of other twists and surprises are right around the corner in this one.

In fact, I've got another surprise for you, and I'm going to give it to you right now, as my way of saying thank you for waiting for so long. Remember how I stated in the last chapter that this chapter would feature a soundtrack provided by the "Big 4 of Thrash Metal?" Well, friends, I've decided to up the ante by not only inviting a couple of other iconic thrash metal legends to the mix but also adding in a healthy dose of some of the best death metal bands to the party as well for the ultimate soundtrack of destruction.

That means not only will you be getting an order of Thrash/Speed metal icons like Metallica, Megadeth, Slayer, Exodus, and Accept, but you'll also be receiving a blood-soaked dose of Morbid Angel, Obituary, At the Gates, and Possessed to go with your usual carnage as well. So, without further ado, let's get the head's rolling. Ladies and gentlemen…. _ **IT'S SHOWTIME!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own _**Naruto**_ or _**Akame ga Kill**_ or any of the songs used in this chapter.

Author's Notes: Starting with this chapter, Tatsumi's Balanced Incursio armor from my previous story looks the same as his Evolved Incursio armor from the anime (given that the anime version of events is non-canon). Also beginning with this chapter of this story, I would like to introduce this special voice cast for the members of Wild Hunt:

Champ: Greg Dulcie  
Enshin: Ben Phillips  
Cosmina: Kari Wahlgren  
Dorothea: Caitlin Glass  
Izou: Ed Cunningham

* * *

A horse-drawn carriage was moving down a familiar dirt road outside of the Capitol, with two men nervously driving the carriage. In all honesty, both men didn't want to be doing this, but they knew that their lives would be forfeit if they refused.

Inside the carriage, Wild Hunt was comfortably nestled away, looking forward to when they reached their destination. They had already had so much fun with their last "investigation," and they looked forward to what was in store for them next.

" _I must remember to thank Esdeath again for all of this. I must say, I've been having far too much fun recently toying with Night Raid." Syura darkly thought to himself as he thought of his meeting with his father and Esdeath a few short days ago._

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _Syura was grinning as he sat at the table with Honest and Esdeath all having their little meeting of his latest operation. While Honest looked annoyed and Esdeath looking contemplative._

" _It seems your little plan to lure them out hasn't worked as we hoped, Esdeath, not one Night Raid member was found there." Honest grumbled as he viciously bit into a turkey leg._

" _It's not a complete loss, father, as my report stated we did manage to kill quite a few spies hiding there. I say at the very least we got their attention and hopefully have riled them up into making a mistake soon."_

" _Oh, what a glorious find indeed, I must thank you for the tip, Esdeath. My team and I had quite a busy day thanks to you." Syura said with a dark smile, thinking to all the people they interrogated for information. While no leads on Night Raid was a major loss, he would admit the spies they did find would definitely get Night Raid's attention at least._

" _In that case, we should strike while the iron is hot...and I think there is one last place we can check to force them out of hiding," Esdeath stated with a hand under her chin in thought, recalling a certain piece of information she was told._

" _Where is that?" Honest asks, curious about what was on his general's mind._

 _"Tatsumi once mentioned he was from a village back when he was under my care. It's not much, but at least we can try there. They have no real military force to oppose us and even if we don't find them, we can always use them for slaves or take what they have after destroying the village."_

" _That will teach Tatsumi a little lesson about what happens to those who betray me." Esdeath said making Honest and Syura chuckle darkly."_

" _Oh my, it seems the old saying does hold some truth after all. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Honest said gleefully, enjoying the idea of making the little man pay for causing them so much of a headache with those assassins._

 _ **~Flashback End~**_

Syura grinned to himself as he thought about the things he intended to do to Tatsumi's village once he got there. As Wild Hunt continued to their journey to Tatsumi's village, a flock of crows flew above them, like a harbinger of death and unforeseen chaos.

Just as Syura smiled evilly at the carnage he had been creating lately, a large tremor shook the ground and the cart they were in came to a screeching halt, much to Syura's annoyance.

"What the hell was that, why are we stopping," Syura said and Dorothea looked outside to see a giant Earth Dragon Danger Beast blocking their way with their drivers scared out of their wits.

"Oh, for goodness sake, it's just a worthless Danger Beast. I'll take care of this." Dorothea said.

"Sit down grandma, I'll handle it. The sooner we get to that brat's village, the better." Enshin said as he leapt out of the cart, smirking at the angered and offended look on Dorothea's face at the jab about her true age.

Enshin decided to make quick work of the Danger Beast so they could get going again, slicing off the monster's arm's with his Teigu, before the now angered Earth Dragon turned its attention to Enshin and lunged at him.

Enshin simply smirked before dodging the beast and using Shamshir to slice the beast apart and kill it with ease. After ensuring the monster was dead, he turned his attention to the two people driving the cart.

"Hey, what the hell gives. I thought we made it clear that we weren't stopping until we reached the village." An obviously pissed Enshin said and the two men cowered in fear as Enshin and the rest of Wild Hunt ganged up on them.

"We're sorry, but that monster was in our way and we couldn't get past it without it attacking us." The two men desperately tried to plead their case, but all it did was just annoy Wild Hunt even more.

"Tch, I guess I shouldn't have expected much from some peasants from outside the Capitol. I mean, not even being able to handle a Danger Beast on your own is just pathetic. Champ, take care of these two weaklings." Syura said and both men were terrified at hearing this.

"With pleasure. These pieces of trash were making me sick anyway." Champ said as he swung back and prepared to brutalize the skulls of both men.

Just as he did that, a quick shot rang out through the clearing. Everyone stood in disbelief as Champ stood in shock with his arm blown clean off from what appeared to be a gun blast. The serial rapist writhed in pain as he began to register what had just happened to his arm.

"Champie!" Cosmina screamed in horror, mortified at what had happened to her teammate.

" _They're here."_ Syura thought to himself with gritted teeth.

" _ **Maze of Torment"**_ _by Morbid Angel begins playing_

Just as Syura began planning his next move, the crows flying above them exploded into a puff of smoke and Syura and Wild Hunt looked up and were shocked to see Naruto and a slew of clones in their place. Two of the clones swooped in and grabbed the two men driving the cart and got them to safety while the real Naruto and the rest of his clones each opened a scroll and activated it through the use of hand seals.

The scrolls began to glow before sending a thunderous hail of kunai and ninja stars raining down, surrounding Wild Hunt. Each weapon was equipped with an exploding tag that was activated with the release of hand seals by Naruto and his clones. Wild Hunt watched in horror as the fuses lit and began to burn down all around them.

"Wild Hunt…SCATTER!" Syura shouted before he and Wild Hunt took off in all directions to avoid the explosions with the clones dispelling and Naruto taking off after Syura. Champ grunted in pain as a blast of energy pierced his side, sending him tumbling into a tree as he struggled to get up, only to have a sword pointed at his neck.

"I've faced a lot of bastards...but you take the cake!" Tatsumi said as he angled the sword at Champ's neck. Champ grunted in anger and sent several of his Elemental Orbs from his Teigu at Tatsumi, who bobbed and weaved through them effortlessly.

"I only want to save the children from becoming rotten adults! Is that wrong?!" Champ said with unabashed lechery as Tatsumi tried to move in closer to kill him.

"Raping and killing children is NOT saving them, you sick fuck!" Tatsumi roared causing Champ to now fully focus his attention on him. Mine, seeing the opening from above in a nearby tree, fired a shot from Pumpkin at the demented killer clown, causing him to dodge the shot out of sheer panic.

But this proved to be a devastating mistake, as he wasn't fast enough to avoid the shot and the laser struck his groin, causing him to howl in agony. As Champ registered the shock of his weapon of choice being blasted to bits, Tatsumi, now in his armored state, came charging in, looking to deliver the killing blow.

"THIS IS FOR ALL YOUR VICTIMS BASTARD!" Tatsumi shouted and Champ's eyes went wide with fear as the image of Tatsumi bearing down on him looked like the image of a dragon looming over its prey. Acting out of sheer panic, Champ threw the Flame Orb at Tatsumi looking to incinerate him before he could reach him.

But Tatsumi, sensing his desperation, simply used his spear to launch the burning orb right back at Champ. Champ watched in horror as the orb hit him right in the gut and set him ablaze and he howled in agony until his screams died down as he became nothing more than a charred skeleton.

"Good job Mine, that worked out easier than I thought," Tatsumi said as he deactivated his armor and looked up at his pink-haired girlfriend.

"Yeah, no kidding. I can only hope the others have it as easy as we did." Mine laughed as she began to come down from her perch to meet Tatsumi.

 _~Meanwhile, in another part of the forest~_

" _Damn it, we gotta get the hell out of this forest."_ Enshin thought to himself as he sprinted through the forest looking for a way out. He soon spotted a clearing up ahead and made a beeline for it, looking to make a getaway. As soon as he reached the clearing, however, he was surprised by Sheele leaping in from out of nowhere.

"SHIT!" Enshin shouted with eyes wide in fear as he prepared to bring Shamshir up to protect himself, but Sheele, with a cold glare of death in her eyes, swung Extase and took off Enshin's right arm in a bloody display, leaving the misogynistic pirate stunned.

He was even more shocked when the next moment he was hit in the back with what felt like a number of needles. He looked back and saw to his horror, Chelsea glaring him down from a nearby tree he had passed by with a handful of her needles she had thrown at him in her hands.

" _How the hell did she even get there in the first place!"_ He thought to himself as he fell backward to the ground and looked up to see Najenda and Susanoo approaching his defenseless body.

" _This is eerily familiar to me for some reason."_ Chelsea thought to herself with a sense of déjà vu as she put her needles away and watched as her boss approached the paralyzed Enshin.

"This is the end of the line for you Enshin. I'm sure you thought you had an easy path to escape, didn't you? But what you failed to realize is that the moment you and your Wild Hunt cronies messed with Leone's home, all of you sealed your fate." Najenda said with a cold look in her purple eye and Enshin glared at Night Raid's leader.

"You BITCH!" Enshin roared in defiance and this only made things worse for him as Najenda gave him a dark look that all but sealed his fate.

"Quite the sharp tongue you have, let's see how effective it is once we cut it off. Susanoo, finish him off!" Najenda said and Susanoo nodded before he moved forward and ensnared Enshin in a chokehold. Enshin tried to fight back, but the damage from the needles he'd taken to the spine left him completely powerless.

Susanoo took his Wolf Fang Mace and placed it at Enshin's neck before activating it and beheading Enshin. Enshin's eyes widened in shock before gradually closing for good. Najenda took out a cigarette and lit it up as her team completed their assigned kill.

" _Two down, four to go."_ Najenda thought to herself as she wondered how Lubbock was doing with his target.

 _~Meanwhile, in a cave in the forest~_

" _ **Slowly We Rot"**_ _by Obituary begins playing_

Cosmina screamed in terror as she got herself caught up in a line of wires. The more she moved, the deeper she became caught up. As she struggled to get herself free, Lubbock, who was controlling the threads, continued to feed more threads into the trap, ensnaring her deeper into his proverbial web.

"I'd stop moving if I were you, sweetheart. You're only going to make matters worse on yourself the more your struggle. The less you move, the longer you can prolong your death." Lubbock taunted Cosmina, wanting to make her pay for what she did to her friend Leone's home.

"But what good is it gonna do if you're just gonna kill me anyway! Please, I beg you, let me go. I promise you and I can make beautiful music together if you release me!" Cosmina pleaded with tears in her eyes but Lubbock just gave her a mocking smirk.

"You know any other time that might have just been enough to get me to let you go…but then I remembered what you and your Wild Hunt bastards did to my best friend Leone's home and all the people she cared about. So…you're gonna have to die." Lubbock said as he activated Cross Tail's wires, cutting into Cosmina's vital areas and killing her within an instant.

Lubbock released her body from his wires and withdrew them into his gloves before giving Cosmina's corpse one last glance and exiting the cave. He had done his part, now it was up to his teammates to do the rest.

 _~Meanwhile with Akame~_

Izou calmly stared down his assailant in the similarly stoic-faced, yet far angrier that she let on, Akame. Although the red-eyed assassin stared down the bloodthirsty swordsman with a stoic glare, her killing intent was high, and it excited the dark-eyed swordmaster.

"So, Murasame's wielder stands before me, seeking vengeance for her comrade's loss. I commend you for defending her honor. While I took no pleasure in the slaughter of your comrade's friends, they're sacrifices made great fodder for Kousetsu, as will you." Izou said as he drew his weapon and Akame's eyes hardened at Izou while the bloodthirsty swordsman looked to his prized weapon.

"Yes…I know Kousetsu, she seeks to feast on my blood, but it is you who will be feasting soon, I promise." Izou whispered to his sword as Akame drew her own blade.

"I will eliminate you." Akame declared as the wind began the blow around them as they tensed, ready to strike. After a brief pause, both Akame and Izou lunged at each other and their swords immediately clashed with Izou getting the better of the exchange and nearly cutting Akame in half, forcing Akame back.

"Victory is mine…!" Izou triumphantly grinned and Akame switched up her grip on her sword and went on the attack again, much to Izou's shock. Izou attempted to cut her down again, but Akame swiftly avoided his attacks and caught Izou with what appeared to be only a glancing blow with her sword, but for Akame it was more than enough.

"GAAHHH! For you to so suddenly turn the tables on my prediction of your strike…A…Akame…" Izou said as Murasame poison began to take effect and he collapsed to the ground before he looked up to Akame.

"Take it…with your skill…Kousetsu will be able to drink to his heart's content." Izou said as he offered his weapon to Akame, who didn't budge and only looked at him with her usual stoic gaze as she began to walk away.

"Guh, how could you…betray the last request of…a fellow katana user?" Izou said before finally succumbing to Murasame's poison and dying Before Akame stopped and spared his corpse a final glance.

"I…was never a swordsman," Akame said before she walked away, having taken care of her assigned kill. She hoped her teammates hadn't had any trouble with their targets.

 _ **~Elsewhere in the forest~**_

Dorothea made her way through the forest in search of her teammates that she had gotten separated from. She hoped to find her team and get out of this forest before Night Raid found her. As she trod down the dirt path, she heard a rustling of trees behind her and she quickly drew her magic gun and turned around, expecting to shoot a member of Night Raid.

"Dorothea, put that damn thing away it's me." She heard a familiar voice say and she looked and breathed a sigh of relief to see that it was Syura, before putting her weapon away.

"Sorry about that, I've been a bit on the paranoid side since those Night Raid bastards got the drop on us," Dorothea said and Syura grinned evilly.

But I still have this, and as long as I have this, we're out of this little game of Night Raid's and home free." Syura said as he showed her Shambhala.

"What about the others though?" Dorothea asked.

"What about them?" Syura dismissively said and Dorothea was shocked as Syura was about to activate Shambhala to take them back to the palace. But before they could, a dimensional portal opened up below them and they fell into it and fell through a space-time warp to drop them in front of a familiar-looking base.

" _ **For Whom the Bell Tolls"**_ _by Metallica begins playing_

"Wha?! This is…!" Syura said as he saw the Night Raid emblems and realized where he and Dorothea had just been teleported to and he and Dorothea looked around and tensed to see Naruto coming head-on at them with a look of killing intent in his eyes.

"You have nowhere to run, you and your henchwoman are completely trapped," Naruto said as he drew his _**Hiraishin Kunai**_ and activated it.

"Seriously!?" Syura said as he did a quick backflip to avoid the oncoming Naruto.

" _How did he figure out or location?! No, that doesn't matter anymore! All that matters is getting out of here and getting back to the Capitol to deliver the information on Night Raid's base to father!"_ Syura thought to himself with malice in his eyes as he prepared to use Shambhala to teleport himself back to the Capitol. But as he prepared to, his Teigu was snatched from his hands courtesy of a set of wires.

"What the…!" Syura said before he looked up to see Lubbock holding onto his Teigu with a mocking smirk.

"I'll just be taking this from you. Safe to say where you're going, you won't be needing it." Lubbock taunted and Syura growled at the green-haired young man before he was surprised by Najenda appearing behind him.

Before Syura could turn around to defend himself, he was blasted in the back by Najenda with all of her strength using her mechanical arm which nearly snapped his spine and sent him crashing into the ground like a meteor, creating a large crater.

"Damn it! No way in hell I'm letting these bastards take my life without a fight!" Dorothea said as she reached under her dress and took out a vial of a gaseous substance. She slammed the vial into the ground, releasing the substance into the air and hoping to turn anyone who came near her into stone.

"That should keep you Night Raid clowns at bay for a while," Dorothea said as she began to make a break for it, using the gas as a smokescreen to hide herself. Just when she thought she'd lost Night Raid, she was slammed in the face by an armored fist care of Tatsumi, who's Balanced Incursio armor protected him from Dorothea's gas.

Dorothea skidded back across the grounds of Night Raid's hideout like a stone across a pond before crashing into a nearby wooden pit that Akame used to cook Danger Beasts. Dorothea crawled out from under the rubble, covered in soot, as she heard someone approaching her. She looked up to see a vengeful Leone approaching her while cracking her knuckles in anticipation.

"Hot-blooded ones like you, need to be tamed and pacified." Leone darkly said and Dorothea angrily snarled.

"That's my line you savage! Don't screw with me!" Dorothea snapped as she took out her magic gun and fired at Leone, who swiftly moved out of the way and ended up behind Dorothea before she could blink.

The mad alchemist barely had time to react before Leone, using every last ounce of strength and rage in her body, punched a hole straight through her chest, violently ripping out Dorothea's heart in the most brutal fashion. Dorothea's eyes widened in shock at what had just happened to her before blood poured from her mouth and she collapsed over completely dead.

Leone, still enraged over what Wild Hunt had done to her home, crushed her skull for good measure and to further vent her rage. Meanwhile, she looked over to see Syura weakly climbing out of the crater that Najenda had blasted him into and he looked to see that he was surrounded by all of Night Raid and Naruto.

"This is checkmate Syura. Nowhere left to run, nowhere left to hide." Najenda said and the arrogant son of the Prime Minister angrily snarled in defiance.

"Who's running anywhere…?!" Syura growled before charging straight for Najenda, which proved to be the first and last mistake he ever made. Syura was intercepted by Tatsumi, who sent him flying back with an armor-enhanced punch to the chest. He barely had time to pick himself up from this before he was strangled by Lubbock's Teigu wires.

As he struggled to break free, he was shot in the back of both legs by Mine before having his legs riddled with needles and shuriken by Chelsea and Naruto. Now with his legs virtually useless, Sheele swooped in to cut his arms off with Extase, leaving him totally defenseless.

"Leone, he's all yours," Akame said and Leone approached the mangled Syura, cracking her knuckles with vengeance in her eyes, and she mounted him while ensnaring him in a choke.

Leone looked into Syura's terrified face as he looked into her rage-filled eyes with a horrified expression at the beast he had awakened in Leone. As Leone stared down at Syura's pleading eyes, she envisioned all that he had done to her home and all of the suffering that he had no doubt put all of her friends and those she cared about through.

And all at once, the rage and hatred she felt came roaring back like the spirit of the lion that gave her strength through her Teigu and she began to brutalize Syura's skull repeatedly until it was nothing more than a puddle of blood. Still filled with undying hatred for the Prime Minister's bastard son, Leone kept striking away at the spot where Syura's head has been in a fit of rage.

"Leone-chan…Stop it Leone-chan! It's over, he's dead!" Naruto said as he tried to reach out to touch her shoulder and she batted his hand away. The growling lioness continued to slash away at the earth as tears formed in her eyes and her teammates watched in sadness as how much this affected her.

While shaking, Leone finally ended her assault and began uncontrollably sobbing at the grief and heartache she felt over what Syura has taken from her. Naruto crouched next to her and wrapped his arms around Leone and lightly embraced her, trying to comfort her through the pain, which made the rest of Night Raid smile, as they all understood that Naruto knew exactly what Leone was going through.

"Well done Night Raid, but I'm afraid you're too late." They heard someone say and everyone's heads snapped up to see Run flying overhead with Mastema activated. Mine prepared to shoot him down with Pumpkin, but Najenda forced her to hold her fire.

"What are you talking about Run? Wild Hunt is dead, we stopped them before they reached Tatsumi's village. Tatsumi's people are safe now." Akame declared before Run confidently grinned and the realization began to hit Night Raid.

"You bastard! You used Wild Hunt as a diversionary tactic so you and the rest of the Jaegers could sneak off to my village without being stopped!" Tatsumi shouted at the blonde Jaeger with rage in his eyes.

"Very good Tatsumi. Consider this a message from General Esdeath: This is the price to be paid for all those who betray my kindness. Now you must make your choice: Surrender yourself to me and the Empire or sit back and watch as these people suffer for your choices for every hour you are not here."

"I'll have each and every member of your village executed starting from the eldest to the youngest, until you either surrender yourself to me, or they tell me where you are hiding," Run stated and all of Night Raid along with Naruto glared in anger at the sadistic choice that Esdeath had given Tatsumi.

"The lives of your people now lie in your hands, make your choice!" Run said before he began to fly off and Mine aimed Pumpkin at him, determined to blast him right out of the sky, but Naruto immediately grabbed her, stopping her from firing and allowing the blonde Jaeger to escape.

"Naruto, what the hell! I had him in my sights, I could have taken him out with one shot!" Mine angrily berated and she wasn't the only one angry at him for stopping her from shooting Run as the rest of Night Raid angrily rounded on him.

"No, the second you shoot him everybody in that village is dead!" Naruto shouted back, his eyes a crimson red, his pupils slit from anger at the lengths that Esdeath was willing to go to just to lure Tatsumi out and Mine gasped in shock as she realized the point that Naruto made, and the rest of Night Raid was equally stunned as well.

"Yeah, I bet you didn't think about that did you? What I did just saved the lives of those people in Tatsumi's village! Because the second that bastard didn't make it back, Esdeath starts killing every man, woman, and child in sight one-by-one! We're going to need more time if we're going to save those people!" Naruto angrily said and Mine could only nod in agreement.

"Well, time is something we don't have right now. In one hour, those people in Tatsumi's village are as good as dead if we don't do something fast. I swore to Tatsumi a long time ago that the people of his village would be looked after, and I'll be damned if I go back on my word now." Najenda firmly said and Tatsumi gratefully smiled at his commander's words, which somewhat calmed him down.

"Well going back on my word is something I never do, and I have just the plan on how to save Tatsumi's village," Naruto said as he began to lay out his plan to the rest of Night Raid.

 _~An Hour Later, In Tatsumi's Village~_

Naruto knew his plan was risky and the ONLY reason Leone was allowing it was because he promised her he wouldn't die, she knew how sacred his word is when given.

Disguised as Tatsumi, he watched his clones carefully and quietly sneak into the village, some even transforming into various animals that are overlooked beforehand. A few squirrels, some small birds native to these lands as Tatsumi described them to the letter, and some staying human until they need to disguise as rocks. Either because they got into position or to avoid any patrolling Jaegers in the village.

"This is decoy reporting in, the clones squad one is in place." "Tatsumi" reported silently from his position near the village just out of sight of the waiting Jaegers.

"Copy decoy, Mine is set up and has a clear sight of both the hostages and the Jaegers, Sending the clone squad two now. Keep an eye on the sky my friend and keep them talking to buy you time for them to arrive." Najenda's voice came in through the communicator.

"Don't worry, Najenda. Talking my way out of troublesome situations is one of my skills, over and out." Tatsumi/Naruto said with a grin as he took the device out of his ear and crushed it under his boot.

Not wanting to risk them finding it on his person when confronting them, he had to sell the fact he IS Tatsumi after all. Taking a moment to calm his breathing and heart rate for the trickiest con he has right now, he walked toward the village. Soon he spotted the Jaegers, who turned their attention to him as soon as he approached the village.

"Welcome, Tatsumi, it seems you've decided to forfeit your life for theirs after all." Run began pleasantly, making Tatsumi/Naruto want to punch him for being so pleased with trying to force his friend to this position. But he maintained his transformation.

"My village has nothing to do with this, I'm here, just let them go now!" "Tatsumi" demanded, taking a glance at the accusing looks from the village that was unfortunately dragged into this mess.

"How could you do this to us?!"

"We sent you there to get us funds to ensure our survival! Not bring the Empire's wrath on our heads!"

"Why would you risk us and our children like this?!"

"Tatsumi" clenched his teeth at this, trying hard not to snap back at these people. As much as he wanted to, he had to keep up appearances and this was the for the better. If Tatsumi did nothing, if Night Raid had never formed from those willing to fight the battle no one else wanted to, this corruption would never stop and victims would keep piling up.

"I hope you're happy, Tatsumi, you made everyone here in danger for your actions. You should have known the Empire would do this." Wave told him with a frown of disappointment that "Tatsumi" returned.

"And yet you follow these corrupt bastards, letting them make victims of innocent people and oppress those too weak to protect themselves." "Tatsumi" told him making Wave growl only to be held back by Kurome.

"Save it, Esdeath will deal with this traitor. Anything else is a waste of breath." Kurome told him, glaring coldly at "Tatsumi."

It was only a few minutes before he was brought to Esdeath who was before the elder of his village. His heart ached and he silently fumed at how beat up and tortured the man looked as Esdeath's face carried a sadistic smile at "Tatsumi's" arrival.

" _Bitch...she's been torturing him as she waited for the hour deadline. As if what she hasn't done already hasn't been enough."_ "Tatsumi" thought in disgust.

"Ah, Tatsumi. so glad you could be reasonable. Shame my first visit to your little village is under these circumstances. I would have rather loved to have seen your home after we had a much brighter future..." Esdeath begins, only for "Tatsumi" to cringe in pain as she kicked his nuts hard. Falling to his knees Naruto fought with all his will to maintain his transformation as Esdeath hummed in satisfaction.

"Good, you're not a clone of Naruto's either. I would hate to think he tried to fake us out for one of his little tricks." Esdeath said as Kurome and Wave forced him to his feet and had him restrained before them.

"So Tatsumi, you know it doesn't have to be like this. If you tell me about your little friends in Night Raid, I could make your sentence and your village FAR lighter. Failure to comply will mean their deaths." Esdeath said making "Tatsumi" grit his teeth as he saw the pleading looks in the villager's eyes.

"It's not worth our lives, boy, tell her!

"Please listen to reason!"

"Don't let my child die because of your mistakes!"

" _Damn you Esdeath, you're enjoying every bit of this, aren't you? It's just one big fucking game to your sadistic desires..."_ Naruto thought in restrained anger, feeling more and more disgusted with the half-ass promise she is giving. No way in hell she would let this slide as much as she claims. Worse, the grin on her face showed how she enjoyed how much it would hurt Tatsumi if he was the one hearing this.

"Cut the crap, Esdeath, we both know my sentence and theirs wouldn't be merciful. If anything, you'd increase the already overbearing taxes at least. At worst you'd have them all thrown in jail to rot, while I'm either a slave or killed." "Tatsumi" told Esdeath making the woman giggle.

"Oh no need to be so angry, dear. I do have some feelings left for you after all and you did bring this on yourself. Can you blame me for trying to give you an out?" Esdeath playfully stated, enjoying how Tatsumi was trying to hide his reaction to the hurtful words from the desperate villagers.

Naruto soon noticed the birds flying overhead as he felt their shared chakra, making "Tatsumi" have a smirk on his face. "You know, Esdeath, I'll never understand what he ever saw in you." "Tatsumi" said, making everyone widen their eyes before Esdeath snapped her head up as she heard poofs in the air above them.

"This again?!" Esdeath quickly summoned a giant shield of ice over her and her squad as explosive shuriken and kunai rain down from above. Only to feel dread as more poofs were heard from behind her group where the hostages were.

"What the-?!" Wave shouts in shock.

"It's an ambush!" Seryu warns her group as she and Koro were trying to fight off three clones ganging up on her and her dog rushing to his master's aid.

"The hostages are getting away!" Kurome shouts trying to chase them down, but she and her puppets were being slowed down by some of Naruto's clones that are fighting them off. A small group of fifteen clones leading the hostages to safety while another twenty was focusing on keeping the Jaegers busy.

"Esdeath, we need to fall back!" Run tries to warn his leader, weaving and trying to avoid the falling Naruto shadow clones and the ones on the ground throwing shuriken to make it difficult to fight back against the gang up.

"How did he get so many clones here?!" Bols asks, firing Rubicante and killing off four clones with its intense flames and getting forced on the defensive by three more pelting him with explosive kunai and shuriken from a distance.

Esdeath didn't even get time to say a word as "Tatsumi" exploded in smoke to reveal a charging Naruto with a Rasengan in hand.

"THIS IS FOR MY NUTS, YOU BITCH!" Naruto shouts as he shoves a Rasengan at her chest, only to be blocked by a hastily made ice barrier that broke under the strain but mitigated the damage to a minimum as she was pushed back.

"Heh...hehehehehehe! Naruto you never cease to amaze me, do you?!" Esdeath said, feeling ecstatic. "Come, show me the power of the so-called "Hero of the World!" I'll take your power and crush you as I do all enemies of the Empire!" Esdeath challenges Naruto as they both stared each other down, sadistic blue eyes looking into Rinnegan purple eyes.

* * *

And we are done with part one! Sorry to cut this one short, but this chapter was well over 10,000 words when I started writing it, so I had to cut it in half and split it into two chapters. I'm almost done with the second part of this tale, so it should be out soon, but before I get to that, I want to take this opportunity to address a few things.

First there's the obvious, my absence for the past year. This is the longest I've been away from FanFiction and it was a necessary hiatus that I had to take. I'll explain:

This past spring, I finished out my senior year of college at Florida A&M University and decided to step away to focus on finishing my degree. However, when I took the brief hiatus, I didn't realize how burned out mentally I had become. You have to realize, I had been a writer on this site since 2013, and since that time, I'd been writing virtually nonstop since I first joined. If you take into consideration that I had also been writing professionally for my schools' newspaper since late 2016, it only added to my increased workload.

So yeah, I basically decided to take a year off from writing to clear my head and recharge my batteries, so I could come back rested and rejuvenated and ready to give you guys my best. I also was able to land a job as a freelance writer for my local newspaper along with a job with my home church as their head of photography and video department. So yeah, you could say I've been busy the last few months putting my degree to use.

Which is why I now want to take this opportunity to address a few certain people. I normally don't address anonymous flamers; I don't think such people are worth the time or the effort to address. But in THIS instance, when said anonymous reviewers were coming at me at a time when I was uncertain if I wanted to come back to FanFiction because of said comments, let me just say this….I don't care if you're male or female…MAN UP…GROW SOME BALLS…AND STOP HIDING BEHIND A GUEST ACCOUNT SO I CAN TELL YOU WHAT I REALLY THINK ABOUT YOU, OR STAY THE FUCK OFF OF MY STORIES AND SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTHS!

Now that I've gotten that off of my chest, I can move on to talk about this chapter. First off, I just wanted to give a quick shout-out to my two good friends _**warrior of six blades**_ and _**TheLethalSperg500**_ for their help with composing parts of this chapter and also the next chapter. I don't feel like I could have gotten through the month's long writer's block I was suffering through without the ideas you guys gave me, so from the bottom of my heart, thank you guys!

The first thing I wanted to talk about was the voice cast for Wild Hunt. For those confused as to why I chose Greg Dulcie as Champ's voice actor, watch his work as the demented child-eating clown from _**Tokyo Ghoul**_ , and you'll understand why I chose him for the role. As for Ben Phillips as Enshin, that one was WAY too easy as his work as Freed Sellzen from _**High School DXD**_ MORE than qualifies him for this role, given Freed's almost mirrored similarities to Enshin in their similar misogynistic personalities.

Kari Wahlgren as Cosmina may come as a surprise to some, but when you think about why I chose her, it's not really that shocking. I chose Kari for her work as _**Blood+**_ antagonist Diva, who shares many similarities with Cosmina: Both are known for their mesmerizing singing voices, both were driven insane due to unfair circumstances (In Cosmina's case, she was branded a witch due to her voice and her entire village was burned down; In Diva's case, she was basically locked away for most of her life, and she went insane as a result), and both became hated by fans due to circumstances involving rape.

Dorothea's voice actor pick of Caitlin Glass really shouldn't be that hard to figure out. Since Dorothea's character seems to have been heavily inspired (or at least influenced) by _**Fullmetal Alchemist**_ with the way Dorothea preforms her alchemy through the use of transmutation circles and Philosopher's Stones and her relentless thirst for immortality, I figured who better to voice one hotheaded blonde, than ANOTHER equally hotheaded blonde in Winry Rockbell.

As for Izou's voice actor, that was one I had figured out before I even started writing. I knew that for someone as battle-hungry and bloodthirsty as Izou, there's only one person that really fits the bill, and that's Ed Cunningham, the long-time voice actor for iconic _**SoulCalibur**_ mainstay Heishiro Mitsurugi.

Now onto the opening scene. If it wasn't already obvious, the opening scene of this story is a callback to the beginning of Akame ga Kill, with the same two gentlemen who Tatsumi hitched a ride to the Capitol with in the first episode being seen again here, this time being forced to take Wild Hunt to Tatsumi's village under the threat of being killed if they refused.

In fact, this entire chapter is filled with all kinds of fun callbacks to the anime/manga that only die-hard Akame ga Kill fans would have picked up on. I'll get to them in a moment, but first, did anyone take a moment to notice the poetic irony in all of the members of Wild Hunt's deaths? I'll explain, for those of you who don't get it.

Champ's whole deal is raping and butchering children, so they won't grow up to become adults, well guess what, he ends up getting killed by essentially the two youngest members of Night Raid. Enshin is a misogynistic pirate who loves raping and humiliating women, well guess what ended up happening to him, he gets killed by the thing he hates the most: not just one woman, but THREE of them.

As for Cosmina, she's the most perverted member of Wild Hunt, who has a thing for handsome young men. Well, in a cruel twist of irony, she gets butchered by Lubbock, one of the more handsomely boyish members of Night Raid. Then there's Izou, who's bloodthirst knows no limits and will do anything to satisfy his swords taste for blood. So, I decided to have him killed by an even MORE skilled swordmaster in Akame.

And finally, there's Syura himself. And the irony here is that Syura is the spoiled brat of a Prime Minister's son, who finally meets his end at the hands of Leone, a girl born and raised in the slums of the Capitol, and also the one who's home Syura and his band of bastards destroyed in the first place.

Really, the only member of Wild Hunt who escaped such a karmic fate was Dorothea, but when you consider what ultimately did happen to her, I'd say we can all agree she did NOT get off easy in any way possible.

Now let's talk about those callbacks I mentioned earlier. The first callback came with Champ's death, as that was a replay of his death at Run's hands in the manga with the added bonus of having his dick blown off beforehand by Mine for good measure.

The next callback came with Enshin's death. For anyone who caught it, Enshin's death was basically a shot-for-shot replay of Chelsea's death (Hence Chelsea's line: _"This is eerily familiar to me for some reason."_ )

To add a touch of dark humor to Enshin's death, I decided to have him mouth off to Najenda while virtually lying helpless (which is something I think we can all agree he would do), which only pisses Najenda off and basically seals Enshin's fate (as if it wasn't already sealed before).

As for Cosmina's death, that one was a callback to the anime/manga to the scene from the first time we saw Lubbock use his Teigu when he killed that tribal assassin girl who tried to invade Night Raid's hideout along with the rest of her teammates. I decided to take that scene and use it for Cosmina's death as I found it to be one of Lubbock's most creative kills.

Oh, and to address this, if Lubbock may seem a little OOC to some in that scene, keep in mind that Wild Hunt had just destroyed the home of his best friend Leone and killed everyone she held close to her heart. So, of course, Lubbock is going to be a little bit more ruthless than usual. I'd be stunned if he wasn't.

Izou's death was an exact replay of his death from the manga, with the same lines and even the same exact sequence of moves from his and Akame's fight from the manga. I almost considered following my good friend _**mimdmaster123's**_ idea of having Akame rub salt in the wound by having her pick up Izou's sword and say something to the effect of "It is a beautiful sword. It will look great on my wall." But then I realized that's too OOC for Akame and I scrapped the idea.

As for the deaths of Dorothea and Syura, that entire scene was a callback to Wild Hunt and Syura's ambush on Tatsumi and Lubbock in the manga when they were out patrolling the capitol and got captured and teleported inside the palace. In fact, you'll notice that I even took many of the lines from that scene and turned them around on Wild Hunt for added effect (Like Dorothea's line: _"Hot-blooded ones like you need to be drained and pacified,"_ being turned around on her by Leone. Or Syura's line: _"This is checkmate. And the credit…all goes to yours truly Syura!"_ being turned on him in a slightly modified way by Najenda.)

Now onto the whole plotline of having Esdeath go after Tatsumi's village. That was an idea that both _warrior of six blades_ and myself both agreed on since it was in line with not only Esdeath's sadistic love of conflict but also her likelihood of wanting to repay Tatsumi for betraying her kindness and rejecting her for Mine and Chelsea.

The idea of Naruto disguising himself as Tatsumi to fool the Jaegers and set up for his and Night Raid's ambush was also his idea, so you can thank him for his hand in that as well. Oh, and don't worry about Night Raid, you'll see them in the next chapter when the action really begins to heat up.

Now onto something I've really put a lot of stock into for not just this chapter, but into my stories, in general, going forward: My music. As you can tell by my musical selection, my musical tastes have changed quite a bit since the last time you guys saw me, especially now that I've changed my musical service over from iTunes to Spotify late last year.

If you really want to get a look at how much my tastes have changed in the last year, you can check out my profile page and look at the updated lists of my favorite bands and songs. As for this story, I decided to put an emphasis on Thrash Metal and Death Metal for my soundtrack and decided to go with some of the most iconic bands from the genre.

For the opening scenes, I chose Morbid Angel's _"Maze of Torment"_ along with Obituary's "Slowly We Rot", as I felt that both songs did a great job of illustrating both the mental and physical torture that Wild Hunt suffered at the hands of Night Raid and Naruto.

As for the choice of Metallica's _"For Whom the Bell Tolls"_ , I had previously allowed fans to vote on which Metallica song they wanted to see for when Leone and Night Raid took their revenge on Syura, and that song won the vote by a wide margin.

As for what other songs I have planned in the next chapter, I already have an all-star setlist of songs from Megadeth, Slayer, Exodus, Accept, Possessed, and At the Gates all picked out for the next chapter, so metal fans, get ready to rock because the next chapter is going to be EPIC!

Well, that's all for now, as the next set of stories you'll see from me will be my long-awaited return to my _**The Kyuubi and the Mages**_ series with Naruto/Flare being the next pairing on my list (in fact, I've already begun writing that story and I'm already over 2000 words in at the moment), along with a double-feature in my _**Clan Restoration**_ series featuring Tenten and Yugao in back-to-back chapters. I would have released those stories along with this one, but I decided to release this chapter as a way of letting everyone know that I'm okay and I'm back to writing as of now.

So, until next time, let me know what you thought in the comments and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review. I'm DarkChild316, and I promise I'll see you soon!

 _ **HAVE A NICE DAY!**_

 _P.S. As of the time of writing, I currently have a paid subscription to both Funimation and Hulu and will be able to stream all the amine I want. I currently have a list of anime I intend to check out, but if anyone has any suggestions as to shows I should look into, feel free to let me know._


End file.
